Poems
by KaZeMix
Summary: Alec and Jace are dating, but haven't done many romantic things. However, Alec is interested in Jace's poem that he is writing. (Jalec, AU)


"Alec, what rhymes with annoyance?"

I tilted my head to the side slightly as I looked at Jace, sitting across from me on the bed. He had been sitting there in suspension for almost an hour, and I was starting to get concerned with how long he could rest a notebook in his lap and think of lines for a poem without getting annoyed and give up.

"Flamboyance and clairvoyance. Why are you still working on that poem is a better question, however." I replied, leaning forward a bit while he scribbled something into his notepad, his golden eyes never once removing their gaze from the page.

He shrugged lightly as he continued to write, his pen twitching as he wrote. I tried to take a glance at his poem, before he pressed it to his chest with haste.

"Hey, I didn't say you could look at this now did I?" He responded, narrowing his eyes as he gave a little smirk.

Jace and I had only been dating for a few weeks yet he had barely done anything romantic with me. Sure, we kissed a bit, but that was really all. He said it was awkward after we had just told my mom and Izzy, and that he needed a little time to get over it. He promised we'd be couple-y after that, and I believed that he would need to. However, now he was starting to get more romantic with me. The night before he had came into my room and kissed me goodnight before I went to sleep. I had never seen him be so sweet, never.

Just as I came back from my thoughts, he was pulling off his boots. He hadn't done that before we had gone to his room, but now he was. The way his hair fell over his face when he was bent over just made me think. _What might his expression be?_ _Will he mind if I push his hair away?_

_Would he mind if I kissed him?_

I debated in my mind for moments, before he popped back up, smiling just as he normally did. To be honest, he didn't look the type to be bisexual. Which was probably why neither Isabelle nor my mom expected him to be attracted to both genders. Not even _I _had expected it.

Jace crossed his legs as he stared at me, that smirk still on his face. "Alec, are you there? Oh god, did I finally kill you with my sexiness?" He laughed as I blinked rapidly.

"W-what?" I asked lightly, noting how soft my voice was.

He smiled before he scooted closer. "Don't answer my question with a question. You know I dislike that."

Even faking threatening me, I still felt a bit scared. He could do that to you.

"Sorry, Jace." I gave a small smile before looking down at my lap, feeling a slight tug on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Well, anyway, Izzy isn't here." He said in a low voice that sent shivers up my spine. I looked over at him as he made a light, almost purring noise.

"No, she isn't." I added while he came closer to me, making my cheeks flush bright red.

I sat with my legs shaking while he rested his legs on either side of me, sitting in my lap. He smiled as he pressed our foreheads together, his blond, curly locks obscuring my vision.

"Didn't you want to read that poem I was writing?" He asked as he pulled his face away from mine, staring at me with those luminous gold eyes.

With just a little nod from me, he took the notebook that was only a few feet away from us before he opened it to the page he was writing on.

He cleared his throat before he started reading.

_"To my dearest Alec,  
I love your beautiful eyes of metallic  
Your face is soft and pale  
Yet with your emotions, it's like a veil  
Clary Fray was just an annoyance  
I didn't know it then, but you gave me clairvoyance  
Love can't just be a word you say to anyone  
It can only be said to a special someone  
Over the years I tried to hide it, never telling  
Inside me, my love for you was swelling  
I gave what someone else could ever give to you  
A love that is entirely true."  
_

Jace smiled after he finished the poem, and looked back up at me. My cheeks were bright red, and I was unable to stop smiling. I hugged onto him, my arms wrapping around his neck before he placed a kiss on my lips. Sparks were flying inside me, and my heart felt warmer as he had read his poem to me. Once the kiss was broken, he smiled at me with the same warmness I was feeling. I pulled him in for a few more kisses before he broke them, and smiled at me with a romantic light in his eyes.

"So, I take it that you liked the poem, then?"


End file.
